


Bird stories

by YMI_4444



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Guns, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YMI_4444/pseuds/YMI_4444
Summary: Multiple short stories about Donald Duck and his two good friends and lovers José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles <3





	Bird stories

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes a good friend with two guns in his pockets is quite useful.  
> My first ever fanfic,hope you enjoy.

Club "Late night swing"  
Rio De Janeiro,Brazil  
12:45 am  
"You two go ahead and go home,I'm staying here until sunrise.", Jose had a bit of work tonight and invited his two friends for a little drink. It was getting late though and he didn't want to keep them here for too long.  
"Bueno,bueno",Panchito placed his third empty glass from tequila on the edge of the bar. Nothing strong for a Mexican man like him.  
Donald felt a bit tipsy. He shared a little glass of cachaça with Jose and it still got to him.  
"Let's go Donal",Panchito and Donald headed outside and waved goodbye to their friend who was busy serving colourful cocktails to joyful customers.  
Jose gave a wink back,while shifting from table to table.  
Panchito knew this neighborhood enough to know how to get to Jose's house,but what could happen he cannot predict.  
He left Donald to wait in front a convenient store and went to buy something small to eat and some beer.  
"Whistle whistle~",Donald was silently whistling while he waited for Panchito.

................................................................

"O what's a cutie doing here alone,huh?"  
"Don't you know it's not safe at dark around here,ah?"  
"Yeah,tell um,hehe"  
Three tall roosters leaned over Donald. They wore plain vests with jackets and smirky expressions on their faces. One had a heart shaped tattoo on his chest that could be seen. Donald couldn't help but giggle a bit,but immediately regretted it.  
"What's so funny,huh?"  
"Hm,nothing,nothing",Donald squirmed.  
"Hey,don't sweat it. Let the cutie laugh while he can."  
Donald saw through them immediately and silently looked for something to distract them with.  
"What do you say,you give us three a good time and we let you go,hmm?"  
Now Donald was furious. He lifted his right arm and attempted to hit the fucker most close to his face. However his friends tripped him before he got a chance. Donald looked up to the three still keeping his angry expression.  
The guy up front lifted Donald and gave him a hungry smile.  
"How about a little kiss cutie?"  
"Get ofmm",Donald tried to protest but the guy held him by the neck and he barely breathed.  
"Yes,sure it's a yes"  
Two loud hits where suddenly heard and a silent clicking sound.  
"Put him down if you want to live,amigo."  
The two guys from earlier where on the ground right now and a pistol was pressed against the one squeezing Donald.  
"Panchi..",Donald tried to say.  
"Easy there,here I'm putting him down"  
He let Donald go,but found a chance and pulled out a gun as well.  
Now they both had pistols pointed at each others faces.....However,Panchito had his second pistol pointed at a lower part of the guy. The guy's face turned white.   
Donald figured out that the idiot didn't have any chance. What worried him though, was Panchito's expression.  
"He's gonna do something stupid if I don't stop him",Donald thought.  
The guy threw his gun away and raised his hands in the air to show that he gives up.  
Panchito however, had that same expression of disgust. Two little click -sounds where heard and Panchito raised both his pistols to the guy's head.  
"Panchito don't,forget it. Let's go home.",Donald tried to change his mind.  
"But Donal,they've insulted you and if I haven't showed up,who knows",Panchito was furious and what Donald knew is that Panchito may be the sweetest guy he knew,but if you make him angry,you're a dead man.  
"Please,forget it. Or just don't shoot,ok. Please...Donald lowered his voice....please papi,for me."  
Panchito's face turned a light red"  
"Alright,no guns"  
Donald made a noise of relief.  
"Fists then. HEY,AMigo,come here,let me show you something."  
Ten minutes and three knocked out people later,Panchito had a big smile across his face as he lovingly squeezed Donald.  
"Let's go",Donald grabbed his hand and pulled Panchito to give him a little kiss.  
"Ayyy,Donal!"  
"Shh,keep it quiet,people are sleeping at this hour"  
They went home. Panchito kept Donald as close as possible trough the whole night.


End file.
